Of Lies and Luxury
by ChidiIsASoupChangeMyMind
Summary: Rich Mari au. Marinette's cousin comes over and realises that Marinette is being bullied by Lila. And if there's one thing you don't do, it's mess with the Chengs... Some strong language (I think).
1. Chapter 1

The Chengs were well, to put it lightly...

...Bloody _loaded_.

Their fashion business was the biggest in Asia. They would've expanded to Europe, if it weren't for one small detail.

Sabine.

She didn't want her daughter to be overwhelmed by money or fame like she was as a child, thus forcing her relatives to promise not to expand the business, so she could move to Paris to try to become independent and well, "normal".

Her daughter Marinette was fine with this agreement. Sure, she would've liked to have a bit more money for fabrics and needles, but it was nice to lead two lives (not including Ladybug). One where she was an ordinary French student panicking about being late, and another filled with luxury, money and her precious family. She was often visited by cousins and other relatives and frequently travelled back to China in the holidays. She understood her mother's decision to keep her family's wealth a secret in Paris and had kept it all 14 years of her life. Aside from her Ladybug persona, it was considered her most guarded secret.

"Marinette!" Sabine called, "I have a surprise for you!"

Marinette went into the kitchen, expecting a comforting soup to await her. But instead, she saw

"Xià!" She yelled, throwing herself into her cousin's open arms, beaming.

"Hello kitten! It's so lovely to see you!" Xià said, her Chinese accent prevalent when she spoke, "How are things?"

Cheng Xià was a tall girl of 15 with short black hair dyed a deep purple. She wore an elegant white sundress with gold heels, with jewellery that Marinette felt was more expensive than her little French self could ever be.

They chatted for a while about their lives, catching up with one another. Marinette would attempt the occasional word in Mandarin, to which Xià would shake her head, clearly amused.

"How long are you here for?"

"A week, I need to make sure you're not deprived of life in France," Xià replied dramatically.

"You're a snob," Marinette laughed, chucking a pillow at her.

"I'm only joking!" Xià assured her, throwing the pillow back. "But seriously, I hate that you live so far away from us and we don't get to see you as often as we see each other. I want to make sure it's worth it. There wouldn't be much I could do about it, me being 15 and all, but it would put me at ease."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. She liked that her family cared about her, but sometimes they were too overprotective of her.

Once again, Marinette was late to class. Despite Tikki hitting her under the covers and her parents and her cousin warning her, she was still late. Time to battle bullies, bitches, and bad teachers.

Speaking of bitches...

"Hey Marinette!" A sickeningly sweet voice cooed, "I was just thinking!"

_Of course you are._

"Wouldn't it be nice"

_Probably not if it's coming from you._

"If we had a class trip!" Lila said, batting her eyelashes.

There was a tremendous cheer of support from their classmates. "Ok," Marinette thought, "that doesn't seem too dangerous. Lila couldn't make me the villain in this scenario."

"Sure," she spoke aloud, eyeing the Italian to check for the warning signs of a trap being laid.

"Great! We should go abroad. I really think we could use the time off, and maybe we could explore a different culture!"

Of course. She was going to plan the most expensive trip and dump all the technicalities on Marinette. Yay.

"I know!" The liar squealed, her lines clearly well rehearsed, "let's go to Asia!"

Marinette ran the calculations in her head, as Lila had done before her. This trip would be thousands of euros, even going to the cheapest places would add up to be out of the classes budget for that year.

"We should do it soon, we haven't been out for so long."

_How on Earth did she plan on raising that much money that quickly?_

Marinette took a deep breathe, and replied in her most civil voice, "I'm sorry Lila, but that is way out of the class's budget. We could try to do it in a few years time, because we won't be able to raise that much money."

The brunette whimpered, and looked down at the ground. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Even if we could, you probably wouldn't have agreed to it. You never like any of my ideas anyway. Sorry for bothering you," before trudging back to her seat, woebegone with this shocking news.

Alya took pity on her. "Are you sure Marinette? This isn't just because you don't like Lila? Couldn't we do it if we tried really hard? Lila was away in Achu for our last outing. We should try to get her involved in something."

In her most civil voice, Marinette once again said, "this is too far out of the class's budget. We would not be able to raise enough money in that period of time," biting her lip.

"Oh that's a great idea Lila!" Valine Bustier called out as she entered the room. "A class trip is just what we need. Marinette-you'll be able to handle this won't you?"

Through gritted and exasperated teeth, the blue-haired girl tried to protest by informing the teacher of where the trip was planned on being, but Mlle. Bustier refused to hear it.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely, dear. So it's settled. We shall have a class trip as soon as possible!"

"Marinette said we should go to Asia!" Lila said, trying to stir the pot.

Marinette was about to correct the liar, when Mlle. Bustier once again spoke up.

"It's a little pricey, but as Marinette suggested it, that means we'll be able to do it. So, next trip, Asia!"

The class cheered in excitement. Marinette walked back to her seat, defeated. She caught Lila's smirk of victory, which did not improve her mood. She sulked first the rest of the day, observing her friends being wound around the little brat's finger.

When she got back home, she was greeted by her parents, who were delighted after spending the day with Xià, who bounded up to her, but who's happy mood soon became anxious as she took in her cousin's body language.

"What's wrong?" She queried. "What happened at school?"

Marinette waved her off and tried to glue on her mask of happiness that she so frequently wore, but was dragged up to her room by her cousin.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Xià asked again. "Is it Chloé again? Has she gotten worse?"

"No, Chloé's old news. It's this new girl, Lila," Marinette replied wearily.

"What's the matter with her?" Xià prodded further.

Marinette broke down. She started crying, venting about how this new girl came to school and lied her way out of and into everything, wrapping everyone around her little finger. She told her about the time she threatened her in the bathroom, how no one believed her, and how now everyone was expecting her to pay for a trip the school didn't have, the final straw.

Xià stayed very silent and very still. She looked at her cousin breaking down next to her, and picked up her phone.

She was angry.

And this Lila girl?

She was about to find out why you never anger a Cheng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the positive response! **

Xià dialled a number quietly, patting Marinette on the back absent-mindedly in order to comfort her. The number rang, and she put the phone to her ear.

"Xià?" A woman said.

Xià began to angrily speak in Chinese down the phone, sounding increasingly dangerous as she did so.

On the other side of the world, in a beautiful Chinese mansion, a rich woman's face darkened. She took in the information being relayed to her, and quickly felt anger surging through her body.

No one hurts their family...

...Especially not an _Italian_.

She hung up abruptly, and quickly messaged a group chat with the news.

**Cheng Lin:** On my way to Paris.

**Cheng Jing:** See you at the airport.

**Cheng Mee:** Fucking Italians.

**Cheng Yao:** She is going to catch my hands if she continues.

**Cheng Yao:** Ok I've been spending too much time around American tourists haven't I?

Xià glanced at her phone and smiled at her family's response. Marinette may be nearly 5000 miles away from everyone, but she was the youngest and therefore must be protected at all costs.

It was only then that Marinette noticed what was happening next to her. She brushed her tears away and tried to peer over Xià's shoulders at the messages.

"Who are you texting?"

"Don't worry kitten, you'll find out later. Just let it all out."

Marinette passed out two hours later, after sobbing relentlessly about Lila. She was tucked into bed at 6:00 and fell asleep instantaneously, Xià cradling her.

She was woken up abruptly at 2am by a commotion going on downstairs. She could hear her mother screaming at 2 people. Her mother may look as if she is the personification of quiche, but inside there was 13 years martial arts training and the most fiery temper.

"IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING LIN! YOU CAN'T JUST PARK A HELICOPTER IN PARIS AT TWO IN THE MORNING!" She heard Sabine scream. "AND JING, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT LIN DOES?"

Marinette recognised those names. Those were the names of her other cousins, who were a few years older than her. _Why were they here?_

She tiptoed downstairs unnoticed, and reached the kitchen where she made eye contact with Xià, who looked at her sheepishly.

"MARINETTE IS BEING BULLIED, AND BY AN ITALIAN NONETHELESS! WE'RE HERE TO HELP!" A tall boy of 17 named Jing yelled.

"WILL YOU ALL GET OVER THE ITALIAN THING THAT HAPPENED 8 YEARS AGO AND IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Sabine said, clearly exasperated.

"BUT MARINETTE IS BEING BULLIED MULTIPLE TIMES!" a sweet female voice screeched, "AND THAT'S THE ISSUE!"

"CHLOÉ IS OLD NEWS, AND SHE ISN'T ITALIAN!"

"NOT CHLOÉ, SOME BITCH CALLED LILA!" Jing interjected again. "LAO LAO TOLD US THAT SHE HEARD IT FROM XIÀ WHO HEARD IT FROM MARINETTE!"

Marinette shot a glare at Xià, who began to look even more guilty. They both knew how overdramatic their family was.

"TOMORROW WE ARE GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT SCHOOL AND BREAK HER!" Lin said, cracking her knuckles.

"NO!" Marinette finally spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to her, and their expressions softened. Marinette's tear-stained face gazed up at them in horror, her hands clenched. Calling her out would just make it worse. She opened her mouth to tell them this, when Sabine interrupted her thoughts.

"Go to bed honey, it's school tomorrow, I'm sure everything will be fine then."

At this she got 4 pairs of rolling eyes. But rather than argue, they shut their mouths.

"Don't worry Auntie, we'll deal with this, we know how to handle it," Lin said, a flicker of danger in her voice, her scheming mind whirring. She herded the others up to Marinette's room.

If Lila so desperately wanted a trip to Asia, she was going to get it...

..._And everything that comes with it._

"Students, I have an announcement to make!" Mlle. Bustier announced, "Marinette contacted the Cheng family, of Cheng Fashion from China. They said that they would house all students in our and Mlle. Mendeleiev's class and provide work experience in an all expenses paid trip! Isn't that exciting!"

Marinette sighed. _Her family just had to get involved didn't they?_

Lila's eyes widened at the news. _Well played Marinette, impressive even. But just you wait little miss Dupain-Cheng, just you wait._

Mlle. Bustier rambled on about the technicalities, but Marinette blocked it out, thinking about China.

It would be amazing to see her family again, especially her Lao Lao, but her Lao Lao was the living stereotype of the overdramatic widow. Constantly in flowing gowns and yelling "DARLING" happily at you. She took no shit from anyone and her mansion cost more than most people could care for.

_How was Lila going to get along with her?_

At lunch, Alya slid into the seat next to Lila, gushing about Marinette. Lila gave a tight lipped smile at her and praised Marinette through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Marinette was in the corner of the hall, on the phone with her mother.

"Are we even trying to keep this family a secret?" She hissed, "Why am I suddenly hearing that I contacted our family and now both mine and Mendeleiev's class are going to China?"

"Number 1-don't be rude to your mother and number 2-we didn't know. Lin contacted the school and your grandmother who both agreed to it last night!" Sabine explained apologetically.

Marinette rubbed her temple. Muffled voices could be heard, and then her mother spoke again.

"Ok I'm going to hand you over to Jing-bye sweetie!"

"Hey Marinette, sorry we didn't tell you but Lin was on an anger rush-so basically a sugar rush but instead of sugar it's anger-and long story short WE'RE ALL GOING TO CHINA NEXT MONTH!" Jing announced excitedly.

"Someone is going to find out though!"

"If they're so stupid they can't see past someone who comes from shoe-"country"-Italy, then I think we're fine."

Marinette paused._ It would be nice to see her Lao Lao and all her aunts and uncles, but her classmates weren't completely stupid._

"YOU DATED CHAT NOIR FOR A MONTH AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Alya yelled.

_Ok, scratch that._

"Fine, but this is still top secret, deal?"

"Deal."

She hung up and walked up to the notice board in the cafeteria. There was a piece of paper, announcing that there would be a meeting tomorrow concerning the details of their trip.

"Trust you to pick a fashion company, can't you think of anything else? You're constantly sketching all the fucking time it's ridiculous."

"That's what people with talent do Lila, they use it, rather than fake it," Marinette coolly replied.

Lila was silent for a moment.

"Something's up. You looked surprised when the trip was announced."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're hiding something. And in case you haven't clocked it yet, I'm going to find out," Lila sneered, before flicking her sausage hair, and sashaying towards her posse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry Italy :(. Also someone asked me about the Cat Noir comment, basically Mari was thinking that her class wasn't stupid, but then overheard Alya believing that Lila and Cat dated and thought "well apparently not". Sorry for the late update-I couldn't think and haven't been having the best couple of weeks with mental health (r/notlikeothergirls am I right XD). But anyways-lets get on with the story.**

The next day, Mlle. Bustier's classes filed into the courtyard, sitting cross-legged on the hard ground. Marinette sat next to Alya, who was occupied with Lila's tales. It was taking all her energy up to not roll her eyes.

Luckily, Kagami and Aurore filed in, along with Mendeleiev's class, sitting down next to Marinette and striking up a conversation.

"Are you excited? The only reason my mother is letting me go is because she likes the Chengs," Kagami stated bluntly.

"She's met them?"

"Couple of times, they're really sweet. I've only met the grandmother. She's a dragon, but her grandchildren seem to adore her"

"Apparently she has 15 grandchildren, but we only know about 14 of them," Aurore gossiped.

Marinette could feel Alya and Lila turning towards their conversation, Lila seizing the opportunity to turn the conversation to her.

"I actually know the 15th grandchild. We video chat all the time!"

_Bullshit_.

"Their family ran away because of terrorists, and we actually hid them in our house for 6 months when I was 8. Don't tell anyone though, it could seriously endanger them!" She continued in a hushed voice.

_Also Bullshit._

"That's nice," Aurore said curtly. Marinette looked at her in confusion. _Most people ate up Lila's lies, they didn't just ignore them._

"No way! That's so cool!" Alya whisper-yelled.

_Exhibit a._

"Cool, anyway Marinette you didn't answer my question-are you excited?" Kagami asked bluntly, clearly not caring for what Lila just said.

"Of course! I hope we get to look around their studios!" Marinette answered.

"Students, Settle down now so we can get on," Principle Damocles boomed. "As you know, thanks to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we will be going away to China for 2 weeks, courtesy of Cheng Fashion. Coming with us as chaperones are Marinette's parents, Adrien Agreste's bodyguard and assistant, and Kagami's mother. We will be flying out in 3 weeks. I'm going to hand over to Mlle. Mendeleiev now, who will give more information."

Mlle. Mendeleiev strode up to the front, and glared down upon the group of teenagers. They shuffled uncomfortably in unison, unsure about what the vulture's tone was going to be this time.

"Some of you are just lucky enough to have parents who can get you things. A few of your parents have paid for you to be bumped up to first class, but Cheng Fashion have decided to send private jets. Despite this being an all expenses paid trip, some parents have _still_ insisted on you being in a higher position than the, and I quote from one of them, "peasants"," Mendeleiev spat out. "So Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi, you are being upgraded to their most prestigious private jet, that is only used by the family. I will not tolerate any bragging to other students, those who do will be moved back to the standard private jet with everyone else. We will meet at the airport at 8:00 sharp."

The three teachers rambled on about the trip for another half hour, everyone taking mental notes that they knew they would later forget. They then filed out of the hall, chattering.

"No! My best friends are abandoning me on a 10 hour journey! Why do you have to leave me," Alya whined, squeezing both Marinette and Lila into a hug.

"Don't worry Alya, we'll all be together when we land, won't we Marinette," Lila soothed, batting her eyelashes to force the blue-haired girl to comply.

"Sure," Marinette monotonously replied, glaring at Lila, a look which was reciprocated for a second by the liar.

"Yay! This is going to be such a great trip, thanks Marinette for making my dream come true!" Lila said in a sugary voice, one that was clearly false.

An heiress overheard the conversation, and strutted over.

"I'm going to regret this but, Dupain-Cheng, you're coming with me to look at clothes and some fabrics for that commission you keep going on about. No is unfortunately not an option-you're coming whether you like it or not," Chloé stated, checking her manicure, clearly reluctant to offer her nemesis a way out of the situation.

"Oh yes I forgot you design! I was taught to sew by a famous Japanese designer when I lived there, but I can't anymore because of my arthritis. I could introduce you to him if you wanted to Marinette! Unfortunately I won't come, the memories are too painful to revisit," Lila whimpered, clutching her wrist. Alya wrapped her arm around her shoulder comfortingly, pitying the "poor girl".

Chloé rolled her eyes. "I refuse to waste my time throwing you a pity party, come on Dupain-Cheng, let's go," she said as she grabbed Marinette by the wrist, and dragged her away from the scene.

The duo turned the corner and stopped. Chloé released Marinette and smoothed down her jacket. Adrien walked up to the pair, looking relieved.

"Good, you saved her. Now, here's your payment," he thanked Chloé, holding out an ice cream. His friend snatched it and began to eat it.

Marinette stared at her blankly. Adrien noticed this and put his arm around her, causing her to go red.

"I sent Chloé in so you didn't have to put up with Lila anymore than you had to," he explained, dragging Marinette in Chloé's direction, "anyway come on Mari, it'll be fun! There's a pink fabric that really suits you!"

They shopped for 2 hours, Chloé (a little reluctantly at first) giving Marinette advice in prints and textures and Adrien being a model for ridiculous outfits the girls forced him to wear, his facial expression utterly seriously as he strutted around in fur coats and orange dresses, much to everyone's amusement.

They decided to relax at Chloé's hotel afterwards, Jean-xyz bringing lemonade up to their room. Inevitably, the subject of Lila came up.

"How did you find out Lila was lying Chloé?" Marinette queried.

"By having the one brain cell collectively obtained by our utterly ridiculous class," she replied, flicking her ponytail.

Marinette tilted her head, to which Chloé finally answered the question with a sigh.

"The Italian Embassy has to check with my daddy if one of their ambassadors residing in France plans on leaving the country no matter how long it is, or for what reason. I, unlike everyone else, went a fact checked if her mother ever left and wouldn't you know she's a little minx. She's basically the female version of Pinocchio," the blonde explained, slurping her lemonade.

"Huh. What do you think she's gonna say next?" Her fellow blonde wondered, "She has a meteor shower named after her? Ladybug kissed her but she rejected it-OH WHAT ABOUT SHE'S RELATED TO THE BRITISH ROYAL FAMILY!"

"You're really getting into this aren't you Adrikins?" Chloé said, bemused. Adrien blushed and nodded sheepishly.

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "I think she'll whine about how she _can't possibly_ go up the school stairs because she sprained her ankle after helping LB beat an Akuma that would've otherwise killed her," she added.

"Nah, her lying about being the inspiration for Clara Nightingale's next album sounds more like her," Chloé argued.

"Shall we place bets?" Adrien offered.

Chloé instantaneously agreed, closely followed by Marinette, who began opening her purse and pulling out cash.

They spent the remainder of the evening negotiating bets and deals on their classmate's falsehoods, before Adrien and Marinette had to return home. They waved goodbye to Chloé, and walked out of the hotel.

"I had a really good time this afternoon Mari," Adrien said.

"Yeah, um, me too!" Marinette nervously giggled.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Adrien cheerfully replied as his limo rolled up. Before they parted ways however, he quickly leaned down and swiftly kissed her cheek, then practically bounced into the limo in front of him.

Marinette touched her cheek. She could hear a high pitched giggle coming from her purse.

_Did that mean something?_

**Oooooh do we have some Adrienette fluff? Maybe...**

**Again sorry for the late update, I'm trying to upload every fortnight. See you next time xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in like a month I've been bloody dEpPrEsSeD and school has been shit so ummm... sorry!?**

"If you're going to gamble you might as well have some money!"

"Yeah what are you doing you doing betting against 2 of the richest kids in Paris when you're broke?" Jing asked.

"1-rude. 2-You should not be encouraging this," Marinette pointed out.

"We're your cousins, what else are we supposed to do," Lin countered.

"Here's €1000, and don't you dare lose any bets you're a Cheng-a Dupain-Cheng but a Cheng nonetheless!" Jing ordered, shoving a couple notes in Marinette's purse.

Marinette tried to argue, opening her mouth to protest but Sabine interrupted her train of thought.

"He's right, we're known for winning and besides, it's 7:55-you don't have time to argue! But please dear-don't develop a gambling problem, your grandfather was bad enough," she said, pulling a tray of croissants out the oven.

"You worry too much," her daughter replied, kissing her on the cheek before bolting out of the patisserie. Marinette forced a cookie into her purse to satisfy Tikki as she arrived at the school steps.

—-

"The partners are: Chloé and Adrien, Lila and Alya, Max and Alix, Nino and Mylène, Kim and Sabrina, Ivan and Rose and Juleka and Nathanaël. Marinette, your partner will be one of the Cheng family named Jing. I trust you to give them plenty of respect, you are our class representative after all." Mlle. Bustier announced.

"These names have been picked at random, and I don't want anyone switching."

"Yes miss," the class chorused, all turning to look over their new partner.

Marinette pursed her lips, whether it was to stop herself from squealing in excitement, or groaning in exasperation, she wasn't quite sure. On the one hand, she would be spending a fortnight with her cousin beside her. On the other hand, this was about the 8th time they'd intervened.

Alya noticed Marinette's body tensen as her partner's name was read out. "Don't worry girl, I'm sure Jing is great! She'll be awesome!"

"He" Marinette instinctively corrected her. Alya looked at her strangely.

"...How'd you know that?"

"I'm...half Chinese! I uh... know Chinese names?" Marinette excused quickly, giggling in hopes of Alya brushing it off.

"Oh are you talking about Jing? Oh he's an absolute sweetheart! Wanna hear a secret?" The class sociopath asked.

Alya nodded her head, begging her to continue. Marinette folded her arms and leaned back in disapproval.

"Don't you Marinette? I'm sure you of all people would like to know it, after all, she is your partner," Lila said dangerously, daring Marinette to reject her offer. Her eyes looked almost ready to fall into a shocked, hurt expression if Marinette didn't listen.

Marinette bit her lip. "Fine," she spat out, regretting it almost immediately as Alya seemed to notice her tone.

"When we were hiding the 15th grandchild, his cousin, he actually developed a massive crush and fell in love with me! He asked me out eventually but I had to reject him, but don't worry! We talk all the time-I video called him last night in fact!" Lila carelessly gossiped, throwing her head back and laughing sweetly as Alya commented.

Marinette's cheeks went hot, her fists balled up. Lying about her was bad enough, but bullshitting about her family? Not a good idea. Also-Jing was gay as shit. If you're going to lie at least lie well.

"Please be quiet you three you are disrupting my lesson."

Marinette gritted her teeth, trying to calm down as she reminded herself of Hawkmoth. She was still mad, but it wasn't enough to attract the magic butterfly of emotion she had evaded countless times before.

Her anger and annoyance brewed throughout the day, bubbling and rising with every name drop and fake laugh, with every lie and false compliment, but when the bell finally rang, she bolted to the bakery, slamming the door behind her.

"You are not going to **believe** what that Italian **scum** spewed out of her pizza face!" Marinette screamed.

"Not in front of the customers dear," Sabine warned, and began apologising to the couple at the till buying a dozen macarons. "Lin's upstairs, your father took Xià and Jing on a tour around the neighbourhood."

"Thanks mum!" Marinette exclaimed. "And uh, sorry monsieur, madam," she apologised to the couple leaving, before bounding up the stairs.

Lin was sprawled across the sofa, shoving her face with sweets. "Sup kitten, why'd you scream?"

"You heard that?"

"I'm pretty sure a guy in a coma down the hospital heard that. Now," she patted the seat beside her, "spill."

Marinette sat, and rambled very quickly at her cousin, who grew more confused and disgusted with each word.

"What does she look like?"

"How is that relevant?" Marinette asked, pulling up the most recent class picture.

"Just checking something," Lin answered, glancing Lila over. "Does this girl seriously think that she and Jing are in the same league? What is that hair? I thought that was a one-off in that Gabriel ad, and that they were just experimenting with some new hair styles but she purposely did that? To her face? And she is now wearing pink lipstick! YOU HAVE GREEN EYES! WEAR RED!"

Marinette giggled as Lin began to nitpick and criticise every aspect of Lila Rossi, contrasting it with Jing's apparent perfection. Lin gasped for breath, and began to calm down.

"Lao Lao will be fucking hearing about this."

—

"Hey Kagami, what're you doing?" Marinette asked. School had finished, and she had been once again pulled from Lila's lies by Chloé and was heading over to her place with Adrien. Kagami was swinging a sword by the handle, but suddenly stopped at the question and sharply twisted herself so she was facing Marinette, the tip of her sabre mere millimetres from her face.

"Mother is not to be here for another hour Marinette, so I am practising for my next tournament-but have realised I have perfected my moves so I am just waiting," she answered, lowering her weapon.

"Care to join us for half an hour or so?" Marinette offered.

"Yes please, if that is ok with all of you," Kagami replied, eyeing the other two.

Adrien nodded in agreement whilst Chloé huffed. "I suppose so-you're not that dim."

Marinette grabbed Kagami hand and skipped down to Le Grand Paris, ignoring her confused and startled looks, dragging her through the doors.

—-

"I bet €10 that Adrien's father will next threaten to pull him out of school in 2 days' time!" Kagami screamed. She was getting surprisingly into this and everyone was mildly terrified of her already so this was not a good thing.

"Oh yeah? Well I raise the bet to €20 and say it'll happen tomorrow at 5pm!" Chloé argued, slamming a bill on the table.

"Seriously guys? Betting on my depressing home life?" Adrien said shaking his head, mildly amused at the two girls/volcanoes in front of him.

"YES!" They both shrieked, not breaking eye contact with each other and shaking hands.

Adrien glanced at Marinette sitting next to him. They both left the game simultaneously about 10 minutes ago, after silently deciding that watching this go down would be more entertaining. They were on Chloé's bed, Adrien propped up on his elbows whilst Marinette sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. She was swirling the covers of the duvet absentmindedly, admiring the white silk and gold trimmings. Adrien smiled. She was adorable when she got absorbed in something.

Chloé and Kagami looked over at the two, leant towards each other and began whispering, which caught their attention. They shook hands before parting, smiling as if trying not to look guilty, sniggering slightly.

"What's the matter?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously, a little too quickly for it to be accepted as the truth.

Adrien and Marinette raised an eyebrow at one another, which only resulted in Chloé and Kagami whispering and shaking hands again.

Adrien shook his head in defeat. "Well I should probably go, you too Kagami your mother should be arriving around about now. You wanna come Marinette?" He said.

Marinette checked the time on her phone. 4:55pm. "Sure um...thanks Adrien!" Alya was going to be so proud of her-she said a sentence without stuttering!

The trio said their goodbyes to Chloé and left the building. Adrien's limo was awaiting him so he left the two girls together. They walked towards the school and the bakery in comfortable silence. Kagami's mother was waiting there, but just before she left, she grabbed her fellow bluenette by the sleeve.

"You better grab Adrien while you can, you're both clearly smitten so you might as well," she instructed.

"I-uh-don't know what you're talking about!" Marinette lied, badly at that.

"We both know that's not true, get him while you can, and if you don't, most of the girls in Paris, excluding myself of course, will happily take your place," Kagami stated factually, climbing into the car. "Trust me, you two are more than friends, no matter how much he lies to himself."


End file.
